ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
TakedaEdwic
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Edwic 'Character Last Name' Takeda 'IMVU Username' Edwic 'Nickname (optional)' Redeye 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' ''June 19th 194AN '''Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Konohagakuian 'Height' 5'0 'Weight' 105lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Brutal scar on his left eye from intense training with the escorts from Konoha. 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Edwic is a pretty confusing young ninja, he's passionate, brash, blantently honest, and a down right smart ass sometimes. But all he truely feels is unquenchable rage and hatred for those around him, Edwic is a person who doesn't trust easily, he prefers to stay silent unless spoken to and when you have gained his trust, he will do almost anything to protect that bond, he hides behind a mask of false happiness and fake smiles. 'Behaviour' Edwic behaves more like a wild beast then a person, lashing out violently when provoked, he's defencive and distrusting of others, his parents murdered at a young age and left in Konoha with only his name, Edwic grew up as an orphan, singled out for his blood colored eyes he was harassed daily until one day he had picked up a stick and fought back. Showing some talent with the stick, a shinobi passed and jokingly commented that he was a second Zakuza Momochi, and from that moment, Edwic vowed to became a shinobi and to find any surviving family he had, starting with the clan head. 'Nindo (optional)' "In rapture, in vengeance, and in blood." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Takeda 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Fire (Undiscovered) 'Weapon of choice' bokken 'Strengths' Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra Amount) 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, Chakra manipulation, Shurikenjutsu 'Chakra colour' Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Body Replacement Technique (Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake)/Transformation Technique(Dog → Boar → Ram)/Genjutsu Release(Ram) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information' Edwic was orphaned at the age of 5, a witness of the assassination of his father, a swordsmith from the Takeda clan in Konoha and his mother, a kenjutsu specialist from the same clan. He doesn't remember much of his parents at all. Growing up in the orphanage in Konoha as a Takeda aswell as having unusually red colored eyes caused by a pigmentaion disposition(Has no effect on his sight), he was harassed and bullied most of his life. One day a group of older children had surronded him and began attacking him in which he immidately grabbed a stick from the ground and lashed out. Afterwards, a Konoha shinobi had made a comment regarding his 'lack of kenjutsu skills' and thats when he realized he wanted to know who he was. He had met with the Hokage and found that there was a living relative of his living in Yonshigakure and after saving as much money as he could, stealing what he could to make up the rest, he requested an escort to the village, to meet the son of his clan head. On his way he was attacked many times, appearantely Konoha weren't the most popular village, and through this experience he gained a solid battle readiness that most Chuunin dont even gain till their first kill. But when Edwic entered Yonshigakure and spent about 2 days searching for his family member, he found him, and he could honestly say he was scared, this man was an embodiment of terror in all forms, and despite his viciousness, he had agreed to take Edwic under his wing as his apprentice on the condition that he joined the academy. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Category:Academy Student Category:Status check